Boominghowl Great Jaggi
|weaknesses = |move = Explosive Howl |creator = Werequaza86 }} It's rare to meet a hunter that doesn't recognize the howls of a Great Jaggi. Most seasoned hunters no longer feel a threatened by the monster. But there is a Jaggi in the world that strikes a fear in hunters like a Deviljho. Its howls can be heard from miles away. An unprepared hunter can be left with permanent ear damage after facing the deviant known as the Boominghowl Great Jaggi. Physiology The Booming Howl Great Jaggi is a bit bigger than a Great Baggi. It has become a dark purple color and the red colors have started to fade away. The frill is also bigger than normal, but is a bit tattered. The tail spikes are a bit larger, but are all at varying sizes. The line of hair going down the Great Jaggi's back appears a bit mangled as well. Various scars can also be seen across the body. Behavior Unlike most Jaggis, the Boominghowl Great Jaggi is a lone wolf. It doesn't live in a pack. In fact, it has been known to appear where other Great Jaggis are howling and will attack the other's packs. They have learned to scavenge off of other monster's kills instead of hunting their own prey. Abilities The main draw to the Boominghowl Great Jaggi isn't what you can see. Rather, it's what you can hear. The Boominghowl Great Jaggi's screamer sac has become very well developed. It is able to emit various explosively loud sounds. They suck in air much like a Brute Tigrex, and can let loose a violent roar that'll send hunters flying. These Great Jaggi's can fire sound wave projectiles as well. Another move is a wind tunnel much like Akantor's. The strongest move the Boominghowl Great Jaggi has is a large burst of sound that causes hunters to drop to the ground and cover their ears, even with HG Earplugs if they're close enough. This will leave hunters stunned. All of their sound based attacks can leave hunters covering their ears for a very small amount of time as if they were effected by a roar, unless they have HG Earplugs. Carves High Rank G Rank Armor Blademaster Defense: 150-600 Fire: -25 Water: 0 Thunder: 0 Ice: 0 Dragon: 25 Skills: Boominghowl Soul, HG Earplugs, Rationer Gunner Defense: 75-300 Fire: -15 Water: 10 Thunder: 10 Ice: 10 Dragon: 35 Skills: Boominghowl Soul, HG Earplugs, Rationer Weapons Greatsword Commando's Greatsword Lonewolf Greatsword Sword and Shield Deserter's Dagger Renegade's Dagger Dual Swords Howling Shotels Screaming Shotels Gunlance Renegade's Screamer Renegade's Howler Switch Axe Beserker Axe Slaughterer Axe Light Bowgun Jaggid Deserter Jaggid Renegade Quests Notes *Icon credit to TheBrilliantLance *Boominghowl Soul consists of Attack Up (M) and Meat Lover *The face can be broken twice and the tail can be broken **When the face is broken a second time, sound attacks Boominghowl Great Jaggi uses become weaker Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Deviant Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Werequaza86